Absinthe
Background A food soul whose strength is only matched by his love for his Master Attendant. He willingly calls himself a monster or irredeemable but makes no attempts to change his actions. He has no bonds to Food Souls he's met and only has any sort of care for his Master Attendant, seeing him as his only equal. Skills The Flaming Green Fairy (Normal Skill) * Absinthe strikes an enemy dealing 60% damage, plus an extra 203 damage, with a bonus 30% damage continuous health loss per second on an enemy for the next 4 seconds. If the target's HP is less than or equal 20%, it triggers a slaying effect causing the target to die instantly. Fatal Hallucination (Energy Skill) * Absinthe strikes at all enemies, hitting for 140% damage, plus an extra 393 damage, while also having a high chance of charming the enemies for the next 3 seconds. If the target's HP is less than or equal 30%, it triggers a slaying effect causing the target to die instantly. Dialogue Summon: "I’m Absinthe, I do hope you’ll put my strength to good use Master Attendant." Login: "Ah, You’ve returned Attendant. I missed you, did you miss me?" Ice Arena: "I’ll return to the fray soon Master Attendant~" Skills: "This is your Remedy!" Level Up/Ascend: "This Strength, I can use this to please you more~" Fatigue: "I need a break, sorry Master Attendant, I’d love to keep going." Recovering: "Such Impatience Master Attendant. I miss spending time with you too." Attack/Formation: "I’ll make them taste my blade." Lost/Knockout: "Gah… disgusting…" Notice: "Master Attendant it’s time for you to come spend some time with me~ Your food is finished." In contact 1: "Master Attendant, you’re the only one who understands me and doesn’t run away~" In contact 2: "You’re one of the few who’s not afraid. I look up to you for that Master Attendant~" In contact 3: "I know what things you’ve done, we aren’t so different. Maybe that’s why we get along~" Idle 1: "Master Attendant you’ve been gone an awful long time." Idle 2: "Such a boring thing, standing around. It’s a shame the other Food Souls don’t understand." Vows: "..." Intimate 1: "..." Intimate 2: "..." Intimate 3: "..." 'Bio' Bio 1= The Remedy I had no name, I was just used as a cure for things. I eventually gained my name and was used as a cure-all remedy for people. No one understood why I would be a strength Food Soul. They appreciated my presence despite that, I was considered good luck to have around due to what I was. Absinthe. I was the remedy for people’s hopes. I protected the people from Fallen Angels, I stayed anything that tried to hurt them. I protected them from all dangers that came their way. I was appreciated and sought after. I was called a blessing, good luck, and a remedy for their problems. I was thankful for their kind words, and I wanted nothing more than to protect them. |-| Bio 2= Into the Fire The fame and happiness it brought didn’t last. People found reasons to hate me. They saw murders happening due to my namesake due to the drink being evil. They tried using how strong I was as proof of my namesake, Absinthe, being an evil beverage. I attempted to stop the murders, remedy the situation, prove myself good. I hunted down the killers. I stalked them. If I saw them draw a weapon, I killed them. I did this to protect the people from themselves. I kept doing it. I tried to fix the problem by killing it off. It only made things worse. They saw this as proof of why it was so dangerous. They felt it was proof the drink was evil because I was a murderer. They accused me of being a Fallen Angel trying to trick them all. They claimed I was only so strong due to being a Fallen Angel. They said I couldn’t be contained. That I should just be eliminated before the problem gets worse. Kill off the problem to protect the people. A solution I had been trying to use. They sent Food Souls and people like to try and kill me off. None of them succeeded. None of them could win. |-| Bio 3= Feared When they banned Absinthe alcohols, they also banned Master Attendants from contracting me as their food soul. I was deemed too dangerous to be contracted. Master Attendants felt I would break the contract and kill them all and their Food Souls. If I was summoned accidentally by a Master Attendant, their Food Souls contracted to them would attack me on site. When I came across the odd few who would illegally contract me despite everything that had happened. I saw their Food Souls despise me for it, I saw my Master Attendant’s fear that I would kill them just like the rumors said, I saw Master Attendants killed for keeping me contracting. The amount of blood on my hands and armor grew with every passing year during the ban, they tried to kill me, summon me, kill any Master Attendants I had, everything they could to get rid of me. None of it worked. I couldn’t be gotten rid of. The Humans reacted better to seeing a Fallen coming to attack them than seeing me in the distance, at least with Fallen Angels their food souls stood a chance, they knew seeing me was their end, but attacked me anyway. I wanted nothing to do with people. They saw me like a curse to kill and hide, I refused to let myself be killed by anyone. |-| Bio 4= Different I was summoned again, assuming it was a mistake for me to be there I got ready to defend myself. I had already in my mind the hundreds of faces I had seen of horror, terror, and disgust before they had sent their Food Souls to kill me off. This Master Attendant was different. He seemed happy to see me, there was no fear at all behind his eyes. It was such a strange feeling I had seen someone smile at seeing me. It confused me why this Master Attendant would be happy to see me after all I had done. His Food Souls did not return the greeting, they were obviously afraid. They trembled at the sight of me. They froze if I stood too close. It was clear they knew about me in some way. It didn’t matter anyway, my Master Attendant wanted me by his side constantly, I was always sent out in teams. He had me punish the other Food Souls when he said to. I didn’t understand why he gave me such responsibility. I debated on if he just didn’t know of what I had done. I questioned everything about this man. But I didn’t want to leave his side, he was the first to be unafraid. Even if I didn’t understand why I didn’t want to lose it. He was the first. He was the only one who possibly could. And yet I still didn’t understand why. |-| Bio 5= Terrible Like Me I noticed more and more why my Master Attendant hadn’t been afraid. It because so obvious as he gave me more and more responsibilities. He was just as awful and dangerous as I am. Killing off other Attendants in areas and framing the “Fallen”. Taking any Food Souls that survived with him to be experimented on. Improved. Made Stronger and perfect. He told me many times he was attempting to make Food Souls as strong and as perfect as I was. I received compliments for every action I had ever done, the ones people had banned me for, ones from before. He ended up knowing it all, I held no secrets between us, just as he held none from me. My Master Attendant and I did this often. We went to Nevras and ended up finding a Master Attendant with his Food Souls, they were weak, even for usual standards. Only one Food Soul was foolish enough to attempt to fight me no matter how injured he got, he was foolishly protecting his Master Attendant instead of listening to him and running. When his Master Attendant fell to my blow I heard the words that shook me slightly. He had called him Dad. He Attacked me despite his injuries, he attempted to avenge his Attendant in vain. He failed, and I had planned to put the Food Soul out of his Misery but Attendant decided to try and make him stronger before he had from his injuries. The child ended up dying before Master Attendant could finish any of his work. We had left with the remaining Food Souls before he ever woke up. It was too late to start caring now for those I killed, It had been hundreds of years of blood on my hands. A little more wouldn’t hurt, not doing it wouldn’t cause the rest to wash away. My Master Attendant and I both were committing atrocities together. We knew each other’s dark secrets and lies. We weren’t so different at all. |-| Category:UR Category:Strength Category:Food Souls